Oh, THAT book!
by Anatra DeSylvianno
Summary: Naruto swipes Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha Paradise and Iruka gets the blame. (Light Kakairu)
1. The Thief

Author's Notes to self and others: I don't own Naruto, I just use the characters and twist them into my own personal fantasies. All I have is a Kakashi cosplay outfit that I made! O_o Offical gloves and everything u_u *cackles*  
  
Warning: I'm a yaoi fangirl. Meaning, I like male on male pairings. If you don't.then I suggest you start doing so, because there's nothing better! U_u Most of my stories end up having that kind of stuff, and this one'll prolly be no different.  
  
Oh, THAT book!  
Anatra DeSylvianno  
  
Naruto giggled happily as he tore off into the darkening forest with his stolen goods. His feet pounding on the ground, and treelimbs beneath him, mirrored the beating of his frantic heart. He kept the item tightly grasped in his hand as he ran, his chakra speeding him on.  
  
After much deliberation of when would be a safe time to stop, he arrived at what seemed to be a relatively secure spot. The boy sat down with his back to the rough trunk of a large tree and began to read. His bright blue eyes widened at the title of the first chapter and soon the young teen was fully absorbed in the pages.  
  
~~~  
  
By this point, Iruka was really worried and kept checking the time piece above the doorway of the Ichiraku. Naruta was -never- late when free ramen was on the line! It just wasn't a possibility unless something had happened. Something terrible. Frowning slightly, the instructor got up and decided to investigate. Perhaps Kakashi knew where the boy was. The mission was probably just running late.  
  
Kakashi was also super-worried, but not about Naruto. He seemed to have misplaced his book. And not just any book.The Book. Icha Icha Paradise to be exact. "Kuso!" the man swore, as he slammed his gloved fist into the wooden desk, spilling dirty magazines onto the floor in his anger. A tentative knock on the door made him whirl around and glower at the noise. "Hn." he muttered before going over to open it. "Iruka?" the man questioned upon seeing the academy instructor standing there with a look of concern on his face.  
  
The black-haired shenobi nodded, "Hai. Listen Kakashi, I'm here on important business, have you seen Naruto? We were supposed to meet for ramen but he never showed up." Iruka trailed off as Kakashi didn't seem to be listening to him.  
  
Kakashi shook his head with a shrug, "I haven't seen him since our mission this morning. By the way. have you seen my book?" he muttered, glancing around his room. It was bright orange! Not that easy to misplace!!!  
  
Iruka flailed, "Ramen! Naruto skipped ramen! Don't you think that's a little strange!? Aren't you concerned about your own student at all!?" he demanded, furious.  
  
Kakashi sighed and nodded, "A little." He admitted, "But I do want to find my book." He whined. The other ninja thwapped him upside the head and stormed out.  
  
"I'm going to ask Sasuke and Sakura.maybe they'll be more helpful than -you- !" Iruka hissed before disappearing, obviously in a huff as pissed at the other ninja for not caring enough about one of his own subordinates.  
  
Kakashi shrugged lazily and went back to thinking where he had it last. He'd had it on the mission, and then during that quick challenge against his three students. They had finally learned to work well as a team. Heh.Naruto had even managed to get a hold on him while Sasuke and Sakura had attempted a jutsu and.NARUTO!  
  
His eyes widened, despite only one being visible. The brat had his book! It was the only possible explanation! How could he call himself an expert ninja if some little gaki could steal his erotica!? Dashing out into the night, he frowned, debating what tortures to inflict on the orange-suited boy when he found him.  
  
Iruka, having discovered nothing helpful from either of Naruto's team- mates, decided to search the forest and look for the kid in his favorite hide-outs. Perhaps he'd been training on his own, and had fallen asleep? Iruka only hoped the answer was that simple.  
  
~~~  
  
Naruto panted and flipped the page. "Wow." he whispered under his breath, trying to will away the hardness developing in his pants until he could take care of it later. No doubt he was running on borrowed time 'cause as soon as Kakashi-sensei discovered his precious book missing, there was going to hell to pay. He had to finish reading, the dreams he was going to have would alone be worth the trouble no-doubt he'd get in. With a foxish little giggle, Naruto grinned. "But only if he catches me!" the boy declared out loud.  
  
With a flash of movement, Iruka appeared before him, obviously stressed out, as was the norm. He peered at his former student and sighed with relief, seeing him uninjured. He then, of course, frowned, "Catches you doing what Naruto!?" the ninja demanded, hands on hips, eyes giving the patented 'Pissed off Sensei Glare of Death'.  
  
The orange-clad boy jumped straight up, screaming in surprise as Iruka popped out of nowhere. He landed on his rear and glowered sulkily at the older ninja, "Eh.Iruka-sensei, nothing! I'm err..just.practicing my jutsu." he said, tucking the book away and giving his teacher his best, 'I'm innocent' grin while he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
Iruka didn't believe it for a minute. "Didn't you remember we agreed to meet for ramen tonight!? How could you forget that, and still remember to train!?" he asked loudly, eyes going to the book behind Naruto's back. "HEY!" the black-haired ninja exclaimed before laughing. "Hooo boy! You're lucky that I found you first..Kakashi-Sensei's going to kill you if he knows you have that.he's gone crazy searching for it."  
  
Naruto's eyes went wide with surprise and fear as he tightened his grip on the stolen book. "But.Iruka-Sensei!" he whined, "I err.was, just keeping it safe for him!" he explained, "Kakashi-Sensei dropped it!!!"  
  
"BAKA!" Iruka snarled, grabbing the book and thwapping Naruto over the head with it. "Do You really think that excuse is going to work with a ninja of Kakashi's level!? Especially when it comes to -that- book.the one which he guards with his life!?" The boy stood there, rubbing the bump on his head and looking sullen as Iruka continued his lecture. "Now.this is not proper literature for Kakashi to be reading let alone somebody your age!" he growled, "I'm confiscating it until I can return it to your poor sensei." The shenobi stated smugly tucking it away in his pouch. "Now lets get you home.you might want a good sleep before your execution tomorrow." He said with a laugh. Naruto blinked at him and wasn't sure if his teacher was joking or not. With a sigh, he followed Iruka towards home.  
  
'This sucks..now I'm NEVER gonna know what happens until I'm of legal age to buy my own copies!' Naruto thought glumly as he trudged behind his Sensei.  
  
End of part 1 *insert 'Wind' here.because it's so much better than Harmonia* 


	2. The Suspect

Author's Notes to self and others: I -STILL- don't own Naruto, I just use the characters and twist them into my own personal fantasies. All I have is a Kakashi cosplay outfit that I made! O_o Offical gloves and everything u_u *cackles* Did I mention I have a wall scroll and keychain now too? Oh! And an Iruka plushie! *hugs*  
  
Warning: Yaoi! :D Well..nothing too bad, but it's Kakairu ^_^ *giggles happily*  
  
Oh, THAT book!  
Anatra DeSylvianno  
  
Kakashi was pissed. No, pissed wasn't the right word. Frenzied? Possessed with a terrible, uncontrollable rage? No.nothing really seemed appropriate to summarize his feelings right now. That brat was dead! Absolutely dead! It had to of been him, there was no other possible explanation! With a scowl, he continued his desperate search.  
  
Iruka, having seen that Naruto got safely on the path towards home, he leapt back out into the night to find Kakashi and reassure the other man that his precious book was safe and sound. The two ninjas met up deep in the forest. "Iruka!" Kakashi gaspsed, "Have you found Naruto!?" he demanded.  
  
The black-haired ninja nodded, "Hai.I found him. He was 'practising jutsus' apparently." Iruka laughed.  
  
Kakashi frowned, "Where is he now?" he asked, voice cold and calculating.  
  
Iruka smiled, "I took him home.why? I didn't think you were all that worried about him!" he teased, "Just about your stupid book!" the man hesitated, "Which I want to say again is improper for you to be reading!" he pointed out, tsktsking and waving a scolding finger in Kakashi's face like he would with one of his young students. "You set a terrible example for the children!"  
  
Kakashi snorted and turned away, preparing to take off towards Naurto's home when he caught sight of a flash of orange in Iruka's back pouch. "What the.?!" he gasped, grabbing for it. Iruka sweatdropped and tried to pull away but he was held tight. "You! You had it all along! I should have known! You've never approved of my literature, but now you're stealing it for yourself!" he growled, advancing on the other man who looked shocked and tried to back away.  
  
"No no no, you've got it all wrong, I took it from Naruto.-he- was the one who had it!" Iruka stammered in explanation.  
  
The white-haired shenobi raised his visible eyebrow. "But you just said he was practicing his jutsus..now you've lied to me Iruka as well as having robbed me!" he growled, a smirk playing unseen on his masked features. Iruka just gasped, looking for all the world like a fish out of water. "I think you need to be.punished." he let out a terrifying little giggle and darted forward to grab the other man in a tight hold.  
  
He struggled to no avail. Iruka was firmly caught, his hands restrained. "Kakashi-San." he began, voice fearful yet scandalized, "I want you to let me go right now! This is highly inappropriate!"  
  
The other man snorted, "It's no more inappropriate than you lying and stealing from a Jounin don't you think?" Iruka could not reply as his mouth was suddenly covered by a leather gloved hand. Muffled protests ensued as he was flipped over Kakashi's knee. Kakashi grinned at his victim. "Now now.no struggling or I'll be forced to tie you up.although, if you've started to enjoy reading my books, I'm sure you've developed enough 'perversion' to enjoy being put into bondage." He purred, running his hand over the Chuunin's behind. Iruka let out an indignant yelp, but was completely ignored. Kakashi beamed, "You know.I've wanted to do this for quite some time.." Iruka just fumed and let out a muffled exclamation of "Hentai!"  
  
Kakashi smiled, "Yes..I'm your Hentai, and you know it." He purred, nuzzling the back of Iruka's head. The hand caressing the aforementioned rear snaked upwards to the waistband of Iruka's pants. It tugged insistently, then slid around front to undo the fastenings. Quickly, the black-haired ninja could feel the cool evening breezes whistling past his thighs, and further as the pants came down completely, the bandages around his lower legs being unraveled quickly. Iruka struggled faintly, absolutely mortified at what was happening in such a public place. He continued to protest as loudly as he could until he received the nasty surprise of being gagged with one of the strips of white cloth.  
  
Kakashi kept a firm grip on the chuunin as he began unzipping the other man's vest and pulling it off, followed by his shirt. Blue material pooled on the mossy ground beside the two ninjas and complemented the other discarded clothing. "Much better.you shouldn't hide yourself under all that Iruka-Sensei." he chuckled at the plain cotton boxers which was the only thing still giving the smaller ninja a shred of decency. "Especially hiding under these! I'm sure little Dolphin wants to come out to see Papa Kakashi."  
  
Iruka's squeal of embarrassment was hardly muffled by the gag since it was so high-pitched. Kakashi winced as the noise grated against his ears. Good thing none of the nin-dogs were out, they'd be howling in pain from that noise. Soon stripped of his undergarmets, Iruka's arms were held above him by a strong hand while Kakashi soon rid himself of his own uniform, right down to the facemask and black leather.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" Apparently, canines weren't the only ones with sensitive hearing, and, considering that Naruto had not head home straight away, and had instead stopped to relieve himself of the tightness in his pants, he was still in the forest to hear the high-pitched scream emitted by his favorite Sensei. Rushing to what he thought was a brave and valiant rescue, he instead appeared just in time to see Kakashi reveal the latest in fetish leather-wear. 'I didn't know Kakashi-Sensei wore a thong.' The still coherent part of Naruto's brain thought, while the other side was in the process of giving the poor young boy a nose bleed.  
  
"Naarroterrf!" Iruka gasped behind the gag while Kakashi just looked bored as usual, "Huh?" he blinked at Naruto, and followed the boy's stare down to his leather-encased manhood. "Oy.Naruto..eyes up here!" he ordered, pointing to his still covered face.  
  
The young boy coughed and looked up at his Sensei slowly before blushing furiously. "Sorry.." he muttered, voice cracking slightly. "Really sorry..err. I think. I think I should go home now and burn this mental image out of my head." He stated before turning around and walking away stunned.  
  
Kakashi laughed a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well.at least he knows now why I'm always late for our meetings." he muttered. Naruto, still in hearing range let out a blood curdling scream and tore off down the path. Iruka's eyes widened and the elder ninja loosened the gag. "You know.this really ruined the moment." Kakashi complained and Iruka just glowered at him.  
  
"Ruined the moment!? I think it's ruined our careers! What happens if he tells the Hokage about this!? And you never told me you were making your team wait in the mornings during our times together! Just because I don't have classes doesn't mean you can shirk your duties Kakashi!" Iruka lectured, standing up and grabbing his clothing, getting dressed as quickly as possible. "That does it! No sex for a week! You're being cut off!" The irate ninja reached around and plucked Icha Icha Paradise out of the other man's pouch. "And none of this for you either until you've learned your lesson! We do NOT traumatize the students!!!"  
  
Kakashi blinked then whimpered slightly, trying to get Iruka to relent, however, the puppy dog look usually worked better with two eyes instead of one. The Academy-Sensei was obviously not going to give in and as soon as he was dressed, leapt off into the now-dark forest to find and console his former student.  
  
"Curses." Kakashi pouted slightly and got dressed in a huff. Oh..he knew Naruto'd been the one to take the book, and boy was that child going to pay tomorrow. As long as he was suffering, the brat was going to as well! Perhaps extra training sessions.or having to run laps before dinner....On his hands! Yes.. The pervert chuckled evilly and began plotting his student's torture for the week. 


	3. The Torture

**Author's Notes to self and others:** I –STILL- don't own Naruto (everyone knows this, why do I bother saying it?), I just use the characters and twist them into my own personal fantasies. All I have is a Kakashi cosplay outfit that I made! O_o Official gloves and everything u_u *cackles* Did I mention I have a wall scroll, Naruto and Kakashi figurines with standup background, and a keychain too? Oh! And an Iruka plushie! *hugs*

**Warning:** Yaoi! :D Well….nothing too bad, but it's Kakairu ^_^ *giggles happily*

                                                Oh, THAT book!

                                              Anatra DeSylvianno

As Sakura rounded the bend, heading for the bridge at their usual meeting place, the girl was immediately halted in her tracks. Her bright eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Where there was usually a quiet, sullen Sasuke, standing all alone waiting for the rest of his Team Mates, was instead a quiet, sullen Sasuke being talked to by a certain Jounin. For once in their careers as Genins, Team 7's Sensei was NOT late for their scheduled meeting. 

"Kakashi Sensei!!!" the girl cried out excitedly, running over to him quickly and skidding to a halt beside him. "You're not late!" Sakura exclaimed happily before suddenly becoming immediately suspicious. "What's wrong with you!?" she examined Kakashi carefully, trying to see if it was an illusionary jutsu. 

Kakashi wasn't about to tell the naïve Sakura that he was sexually frustrated because Iruka was denying him ANYTHING and that he was pissed off at Naruto for stealing his erotica and then having it get confiscated by the aforementioned Academy Sensei.  Instead, he just shrugged and grinned at her with one eye. "I was just excited to see you all this morning!" Kakashi says fakely. Sakura just folds her arms and stares at him. 

"Liar" she hisses under her breath before turning to grin winningly at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura purrs, "What are your plans for tonight?" The other boy eyes her and twitches, trying to ignore the female part of his team. 

Kakashi sighed and looked around. The only student he was actually interested in seeing this morning was a certain orange-suited brat! Naruto was on his 'painful death' list, along with Gai-Sensei and Asuma….for that rather embarrassing drunk incident a few years ago. "Oh well!" he suddenly exclaimed, getting a terrible, horrible, evil little idea. "We're going to start now! Lots of hard training to do today!" the Sensei announced proudly. "Lets get going!"

Saukra headtilted, slightly confused. "But Kakashi-Sensei….aren't we going to wait for Naruto?" she asked. Not only was Naruto late which rarely happened, but Kakashi was early, which never happened. The least Team 7 could do was wait for the other member of their band!

The copy ninja shook his head, chuckling quietly. As he did so, his hair flopped comically back and forth. It seemed as if he had spent very little time working on his physical appearance this morning. "No…if Naruto can't learn to be on time, he's going to miss out! Of course…his absence won't go unpunished, so never fear Sasuke and Sakura…." He gushed, ruffling their hair. "I'll make sure everything works out in the end!"

Sasuke had recently discovered he did NOT like having his hair ruffled…with a bit of a twitch he pulled away from his teacher and snarled quietly, seriously debating whether he'd get away with biting one of Kakashi's fingers off.  Of course, the aforementioned sensei was clueless about the impending doom of one of his digits but stopped all the same, re-adjusting his bag on his back and leaping off towards the training grounds. 

Startled at their Sensei's sudden flight, the two students darted off after him in pursuit. They made their way at blurring speeds towards the place where Gai's team usually trained. Sasuke spotted Kakashi up in a tree, talking to the other 'unique' sensei. Of course, Gai's three ninja students were already there, involved in some sort of exercise which involved Lee being tied up with TenTen's charka threads while Neji….

Sasuke and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks as they watched what was happening. The pink-haired female squealed in surprise, a hand clapping over her mouth to stop the further loud protests and exclamations. Sasuke just stared, eyes widening in disbelief. "Lee!" she cried out. She was of course still in love with Sasuke, but nobody wanted to witness what was happening to the freaky eye-brow boy. 

Three angry glares turned immediately to stare at the intruding Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke sweatdropped and prodded Sakura angrily in the back, "Baka…." He hissed in her direction. She'd interrupted the show, the thoughtless bitch! Sakura just stared what was happening before her. 

"TenTen! I demand that you release Lee immediately! Neji! Put your kunai's away! How is he supposed to dodge those while he's restrained by charka!?" the fuming Sakura demanded. 

Neji just shrugged, he's too hard to hit when he's free to move around…as it is he has three feet of slack. If he was doing a mission in crammed conditions, worse than this, how is he supposed to dodge if he has no experience doing such a thing?" the Hyuga asked, voice superior and calm. Sakura just glowered at him, not intimidated by his milky gaze.

"He's bleeding you heartless fuck!" Sakura screamed, motioning wildly at Lee whose ripped and torn forest-green jumpsuit was stained with patches of blood. By now, Lee had caught his breath and had finally clued in as to what was happening. 

"Sakura-chan! You DO care!!!" he gushed, running towards her, eyes filled with hearts meant only for her. Sakura screamed in revulsion and backed away, stepping into the startled Sasuke. He snorted and roughly shoved her into Lee's outstretched arms before leaping off in search of Kakashi who seemed to have disappeared. 

Meanwhile, Naruto was really confused to find the bridge deserted. "Sakura-chan? Sasuke?" he called experimentally. He looked upwards and around, suspecting a trap, a trick, a… "Anyone!?" he asked again, still frowning at the bridge suspiciously, expecting a thong-clad Kakashi to jump out and molest him at any minute.  True, Iruka-Sensei had reassured him that Kakashi would do nothing of the sort, but it was still highly distressing for him considering the scene he had witnessed only the night before. Suddenly, a terrible chill ran up Naruto's spine. Turning around, he stared with terror-stricken eyes up at his leering Sensei. 

"You're late." Kakashi stated, looming above his panicked student. Naruto promptly let out a scream of bloody-murder and passed out. Sasuke arrived, just in time to see this as he finally caught up with his sensei, leaving Sakura at the mercy of one of her admirers. See how she liked being stalked relentlessly at all times!!! He looked questioningly up at Kakashi who simply shrugged and scooped the downed gaki in his arms and took off once more. Sasuke cursed and followed Kakashi's trail. 

Back at their usual training grounds, Kakashi set Naruto down and proceeded to kick him into wakefulness. Sasuke was slightly surprised at his teacher's attitude towards the other ninja. Sure he was an annoying, loud-mouthed brat, but it was startling to see Kakashi be so rough with him. Naruto moaned and rolled over, whimpering slightly. "Please don't spank me and rape me in the forest!" he wailed, curling into a foetal position. Sasuke began choking and immediately started a coughing fit. Kakashi thumped him on the back, laughing nervously. 

"Naruto! How dare you say such things!?" the copy-ninja demanded angrily. "Just for that, I'm adding to your punishment for being late!" he announced. Naruto rolled over and looked up at his sensei with watering cerulean eyes. Before he could speak in his own defense, Kakashi scooped him up by the collar of his gaudy orange jacket and set him on his feet. "You are to do 300 laps of the village immediately." Naruto nodded shakily and turned to set off. Kakashi's restraining hand halted his progress. "On your hands… If your feet touch the ground, you have to start again." 

The fox-possessed boy froze and turned to stare at his Sensei in horror. "You can't be serious!!!" he wailed, immediately complaining before even attempting the assignment. "No way anyone could do that! Not even Sasuke!" he stated, crossing his arms angrily over his chest and pouting heavily. Kakashi would have laughed or perhaps taken pity on him if it hadn't been for Naruto's previous actions the day before. "Hells Sensei, I bet even YOU couldn't do it!" he yelled, pointing wildly.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. Dobe was right. He doubted that even he could do it. Not without serious training before hand. The village was not that big, but it was certainly much larger than it appeared when one had to run around it. It would seem indescribably larger if one was forced to do this on their hands without respite. He chuckled at the other boy's plight. "Of course we could both do it baka, you're the only weakling here." He stated imperiously before snorting and turning away from Naruto disdainfully. 

Naruto just shook with rage at Sasuke's words before pointing at the darker-haired ninja accusingly. "You shut up Sasuke! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to become the hokage one day and I'm going to kick your ass!" 

Kakashi turned on the orange-suited gaki. "Just get going!" he urged, "Sasuke and I have important training to do, as do YOU." He reminded Naruto who sulked a bit but dropped to his hands and began trying to balance on them alone. Kakashi snickered behind his mask and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. "We're going to train your sharingan today…" he stated casually before walking into the centre of the clearing and idly turning around, "Start again Naruto…your feet touched." He called out lazily. 

An angry scream could be heard from just within the tree line. "Shit! I haven't even started yet!" Naruto hollered. Kakashi just cackled evilly, giving Sasuke reason to doubt his sensei's sanity yet again. 

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke asked quietly, "What's going on? You are acting more strangely than usual." He stated delicately. "Why are you making Naruto do that kind of training? What did he mean about you spanking and raping him?"

The copy-ninja's one visible eye widened. "Err…" he muttered, "I just remembered….I…have to, feed the nin-dogs!" the sensei exclaimed before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 'How awkward' he mumbled to himself once he was safe at home. Sigh….home sucked. Iruka had come over late last night and confiscated the rest of his erotica collection. He'd even discovered his last stash of hentai manga and had taken it. "Probably for his own use!" Kakashi yelled bitterly at the wall. 

A light chuckle resounded in the room, startling the high-level ninja. "Now now Kakashi-koi…..don't lose your temper!" Iruka scolded, emerging from the wall, tossing the camouflage sheet onto a nearby chair. Kakashi's visible eye lit up.

"Ooh…so you come crawling back eh Iruka-kun?" he purrs, "You needed some of that Jounin lovin' eh!? Your own hand not half as satisfying as thiiiss!?" he asked, leering and rubbing his hand downwards from his stomach. Kakashi was not prepared for the hearty slap promptly delivered across his face. "I'm not so sure I deserved that…" he whimpered, rubbing his quickly reddening cheek. 

Iruka growled at his lover. "You VERY much deserved that you hentai! I was here to discuss a few things with you that I think we need to get straight!!!" he snarled, "Not to have sex! Is that all you think about!? Is that the only reason you like me!?" the Academy Sensei demanded. 

Kakashi shook his head wildly. "No no no Iruka-koi! I DO love you for your personality and your brain! For everything about you! Your delicious body's just part of what I feel for you!" he said, trying to express his love for the teacher. "You damn well know that too Iruka!" he whined sulkily. 

Iruka sighed. Kakashi was just too cute when he sulked because his lower lip stood out against his facemask and made for an absolutely adorable look of vulnerability and innocence on a man who was neither of those things.  "Koi….I just want you to not take out your frustrations on Naruto-kun. I saw what you've asked him to do! And as much as I agree that the boy needs discipline and training, the task you've set him is much too difficult. He'll not be able to do it!" Iruka stated huffily, "Not only that, it's not right for Naruto to take the blame for something that you brought on yourself! If you didn't read that perverted book all the time, he wouldn't have been tempted to steal it!"

Kakashi blinked, "He still did steal it though…." The jounin pointed out, growling. "Anyway, if Naruto manages to complete this with minimal cheating, he'll be much stronger, and it will have helped him on his…" he stops and makes a teasing gesture, raising his fingers to create little quotes, "Path to becoming Hokage." For this, he simply was glared at by his lover and Kakashi hung his head dejectedly. "Aww common 'Ruka…" 

The other ninja interrupted him, "Not one more word Kakashi. I've said my piece…I'm off." He stated before leaping out through the open window, the way he came, leaving Team 7's sensei standing alone, still horny, and rather depressed.

"Dammit." Kakashi said, flopping down in his chair and planning even more horrendous things for Naruto, and even more delicious things to do to Iruka when he was finally back in favour with the Academy Sensei. "Mwee hee hee" Ah, the giggle of a pervert. 

End of part 3

*insert the crazy new ending theme with the absolutely adorable chibis walking across the screen*  SQUOO!!!


End file.
